Cash Cash
Cash Cash is an American band from Roseland, New Jersey. Cash Cash consists of Jean Paul Makhlouf, Alexander Luke Makhlouf, Sam Frisch, and Anthony Villacari. History The members of Cash Cash originally formed in 2002 as The Consequence releasing numerous EPs including "Your Own Place" and "By The Bedside". The band was started by long time best friends Sam Frisch, Jean Paul Makhlouf and then bassist Jeff Sayers a.k.a $nake$, for fun. After years of moderate success with drummer Michael Diroma Cruisester the group signed with Universal Republic in 2007 and were forced to change their name due to a legal challenge by the American hip-hop artist Consequence; they chose Cash Cash as their new moniker. The band's first EP for Universal reached #24 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart. The group then toured with Sing it Loud and Metro Station, among others. Their debut full-length album was released December 23, 2008 on iTunes and debuted in stores January 20, 2009, reaching #31 on the Heatseekers chart. In April 2009, Cash Cash toured with Kevin Rudolf in the Let it Rock (Tour). In 2009 they played the Warped Tour and supported Cobra Starship in the UK with Sing It Loud. The band was featured in a Fall 2009 tour with Family Force 5 and Breathe Carolina. Cash Cash also toured on the 2009 EZ Bronze Tour with Breathe Carolina. At the end of February and into the beginning of March 2010, they headlined an east coast mini tour with Shawn Fisher. Their first full headlining US tour, "Robots In Hightops" went from May 6- May 21, 2010 with supporting acts All Night Dynamite, The Blue Pages, and The Bamboo Shoots. On December 15, 2009, the band released a new single. Their cover of Cascada's single "Everytime We Touch" includes rapper MC Oz and debuted on the Zune marketplace. On December 18, 2009, they premiered the song live at the School of Rock in South Hackensack, NJ at their soldout hometown concert. On March 9, 2010 Cash Cash released a cover single of the Alphaville song "Forever Young". On April 11 Jean Paul and Alex Makhlouf announced four new songs were finished on their stickam chat. Jean Paul and Alex Luke Makhlouf are featured in the video game ''Sonic Colors''. They sing the theme song "Reach For The Stars" as well as the ending song "Speak with your Heart". The band released a new single in mid-November entitled "Red Cup (I Fly Solo)" featuring Lacey Schwimmer (Dancing with the Stars) and Spose. The single is about being tied down in a clingy relationship and busting loose after a breakup. The song is very rap- and pop-inspired. They released a new single on iTunes, an original demo version of "Party In Your Bedroom". This version contains some different vocals, instrumentals, and lyrics. They announced Via twitter March 7 that their new album "Love or Lust" will be released April 19, 2011 Their single "Victim of Love" was released and managed to chart at number 2 on the iTunes dance chart. Upon release their sophomore album "Love Or Lust" reached number two as well on the iTunes dance album charts within the first 24 hours. On June 8, 2011, Alex Makhlouf appeared at Sonic Boom alongside Crush 40 to perform "Speak With Your Heart" from Sonic Colors, "Super Sonic Racing" from ''Sonic R'', and "Sonic Boom" from ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD''. Current members *Jean Paul Makhlouf – vocals, songwriter, producer *Alex Luke Makhlouf – synthesizer keyboard, backing vocals, songwriter, producer *Sam Frisch - guitar, backing vocals *Anthony Villacari – drums Former members *Jeff Sayers - bass *Michael Diroma - drums *Mike Doerr - guitar Discography ;As "The Consequence" *"Your Own Place" (2004) *"The Consequence" (2005) *"By the Bedside" EP (2006) ;As "Cash Cash" *"Cash Cash (EP)" (Universal Republic) *"Take It to the Floor" LP (Universal Republic) *"Love or Lust" (2011) Singles Category:Artists *